That Last Summer
by iPlumaAtPapel
Summary: Third installment of The Gift of Your Curse verse. Prequel to Broken Strings. AU, OOC, G!P, Boy!Rachel FABERRY with side Brittana


**Title:** That Last Summer

**Author:** iPlumaAtPapel

**Rating:** Adult or M

**Pairing:** Rachel Berry / Quinn Fabray

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Glee world, created and owned by Ryan Murphy and FOX. All the copyrights associated with Glee belong to them. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a work of imagination and intended for entertainment outside the official storyline. The songs that are used belong to their respective writers and artists. Any references similar to other fictional stories or program are not intentional. Only the plot and original characters contained within this story are property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work.

**WARNING:** This story contains ADULT themes, including, but not limited to languages and scenes of sexual nature between two people. If you are not of legal age in your area to view mature contents, do not read this. Consider yourself warned, proceed at your own risk and if you chose to ignore the warning, it's your own fault.

This is not an accurate depiction of intersex conditions. I mean no offense.

A/N1: Third installment of The Gift of Your Curse verse. Prequel to Broken Strings

A/N2: Hit the **BACK** button for: **AU, OOC, Futanari (g!p), Boy!Rachel**

A/N3: English is not my native language so please bear with me. Unbeta-d

**CHAPTER 1**

"Baby, I miss you so much. Please call me when you receive this, bye. I love you." Rachel hung up the phone and went back to staring her ceiling. It's been two weeks and three days since the last time she saw her girlfriend in flesh. They have been let out for the summer for about a month now and her girlfriend together with the other cheerios are on the cheer camp.

She could have attended her own yearly camp trip in Columbus but considering her changes, she decided to pass it up. Now with nothing much to do, she just kept thinking about her blonde goddess.

They have been going stronger, still with a few fights here and there but still together. For the last week before Quinn went to cheer camp, she was introduced to the Fabray parents. It could have been worse but thankfully, Mrs. Fabray is more accepting than they have expected. Mr. Fabray is a different situation. He may not spouted bible verses after bible verses towards her because of her parents' lifestyle, he was still cold and distant. Though he at first demanded Quinn to stop being friends with her, he accepted it with a heavy heart when the two blonde stood up for her. That night, she and Quinn decided not to hang out in the blonde's house whenever her father is there.

As being Raelan, Mr. Fabray loosened up to him though he still favors that her daughter is dating a nice Christian man than a Jewish one. Mrs. Fabray is already in love with him so there is no problem there.

Their intimacy went up a level too. Since getting back together and being more comfortable with the brunette's changes, they managed to find a balance. They put a time for regular dates and work on their communication. However, whenever they find themselves alone, they made sure to take advantage of it.

One time, they were almost caught doing it by Santana and Brittany of all people. Santana teased them for fucking like rabbits, doing it all the time. While Brittany said that they are wolves, they mate for life.

They were getting comfortable with their set up until they've been hit by reality. The first week of summer has been an eye opening for them. They succumbed to their hormones every time they are near each other and did it anywhere they think of.

It was a Friday night when Quinn called her and told her one of the terrifying news she got.

"_Rach? Rae?"_

"_Quinn? Are you okay? Why are you crying?" Raelan heard a louder sob from the background. He sprang from his bed and put on the first pair of sweat pants and shirt he can grab from his drawer while pressing the phone to his ear._

"_Rae…I'm scared. I-I'm late. I'm never late."_

_Raelan stopped mid stride towards his bedroom door. He had his mouth open and trying to formulate an answer. _

"_Rae? Baby, are you there? Please…"_

_Raelan internally cursed for putting her girlfriend to more stress, "Y-yeah, I'm still here baby. I'm sorry, you caught me off guard."_

_Quinn sobbed louder, "I'm so sorry."_

"_Hey, don't apologize. Whatever happens I'll be here for you. Have you taken a test yet?"_

"_No. I'm scared."_

_Raelan took his overnight bag and put on his wallet. "Okay, I'll be there in twenty. I'll buy you a kit and let's find out together, okay baby?"_

"_Thank you."_

"_Don't thank me. I'll always be here for you remember? I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

_Raelan didn't waste any minute, he drove to the nearest store and bought almost every brand of test kit they had. He didn't even spare anyone a glance when he paid for it while the people is looking at him disappointedly. He is busy panicking inside and wanting to comfort his girlfriend. While driving towards the girl's house, all he can think of is what if it turns positive, both of their future will change drastically. What about New York? Broadway? Quinn wanted to go to Yale. What now?_

_Not a moment later he stopped in the Fabray's driveway. He took his own keys and rushed inside the house. The parents were gone for some kind of a retreat and Quinn is left alone by herself again. He heard soft whimpering in the blonde's room and silently walked towards the blonde who is curled up on her bed, not wanting to alert her._

"_Quinn? Baby?" Quinn looked up and the moment she saw him, she jumped on his open arms._

"_Rae!" She clung tightly as he rocked them in the middle of the room._

"_Shh, it's going to be okay. I'm here." He rubbed her back and sang softly close to her ears. When she relaxed, "Do you want to take the test now?" he asked softly, not wanting to sound pushy. _

_Quinn nodded, took the brown bag, and went to her bathroom. He sat on the girl's bed and waited patiently. After a minute, Quinn went out and sat beside him. Raelan tugged her arms and sat her on his lap. Quinn burrowed herself against him._

"_Talk to me baby…" said Raelan. Quinn shrugged but didn't say anything. She clung to him tightly._

"_I know you are scared. I am too, so so scared. I'm so sorry for putting you in this position. If were only careful, we won't be in this situation."_

"_We were careful. I'm on birth control."_

"_I know but it wasn't 100% effective, we knew that. I should have taken precautions too, not just pass it all on to you. I should have worn condom every time we had sex. I'm sorry Quinn."_

"_Make love…" Raelan scrunched his forehead. Quinn pecked his lips. "Every time we make love not sex. It's okay, I didn't ask you to put one in the first place. Don't beat yourself too much, we are both at fault in this. Besides, we don't know the result yet."_

_Raelan hugged her tightly, "I should be the one comforting you not the other way around. Seriously though, whatever the result is I will take responsibility. I won't let you get through in this alone." He pressed a finger in her lips when the girl tried to talk back. "You are more important to me than New York and Broadway. If ever you are pregnant then I will be by your side whatever your decision is. You won't get rid of me that easily."_

_Quinn sighed and nodded. She knew that already and no way he is going to change his mind. "You are forgetting that you are my girlfriend too so… it's only right to comfort you and I know love. Thank you. If-if I am pregnant, I c-can't kill this Rae. I can't live with that." Quinn sniffed._

_Rae wiped her face. "I know and I don't want you too. We will raise him or her together. I know it won't be easy and scary but we will, together. Okay?"_

"_Okay."_

_It is time; hand in hand, they went to the bathroom to check for the result. Five different kits is laid on top of the sink, Rae took the first one, "Ready?" Quinn nodded. "Okay." He blew out a breath and looked at the rest. "Quinn?" The blonde looked up to him tearfully and then he smiled. "It's negative. You are not pregnant baby."_

"_Really?" Quinn looked for herself. All five of the test saying the same thing, three of those has one line each, another one has a sad face, and the last one says negative in blue color. Quinn jumped in his arms again and cried. Raelan let out a relieved sigh and cried with his girlfriend._

Since that day, every time they made love, Rae would wear condom. It took them a few times to get used to it. It wasn't the same and has less sensation compared to whenever he took her raw. Rachel also decided to be on birth control.

**XXX**

That afternoon she decided to go to the mall. Quinn hasn't called yet and she is getting bored by the second. Kurt is with Blaine on their date and the other gleeks had their own business to attend. She is putting her shopping bags inside the trunk when she heard fighting from the distance. She knew that she should just walk away and not to interfere but the good person in her is telling her to check it out especially when she recognized one of the voices.

On the other end of the parking lot, three guys, two brunet and one blond is cornering another brunet. Rachel walked closer and saw who it is. "Puckerman?"

The four looked at her and the mentioned boy scowled at her. "What do you want? I'm busy."

"What is happening? Are you okay?" He had already a bruise forming on the right side of his face. She rolled her eyes at herself, she is here trying to help her bully and once love competition. It is still fresh in her mind what he and Finn did to her during the party. Although the boys are subdued and civil during glee club, she is still waiting for the shoe to drop.

"This is none of your business little girl, walk away," said the blond. He is tall and full of muscles. His two counterparts snickered beside him.

"And if I don't?" _Shut up already._

"What the fuck Berry? Go away!" The smaller guy tugged his arms and bent on his back. "Fuck!"

"Hey! Unhand him this instant!"

The three goons laughed. "And what are you gonna do little missy?"

"Well, I can call the police. You could spend a long time in jail considering this case is a serious physical injury and he is a minor. Or you can just walk away and pretend that nothing happened here."

The taller brunet smirked and walked towards her, "You see little girl, it's not that easy. Since you're already here then might as well join us. Shall we?"He tried to grab her arm but she sidestepped him.

"Just go away Berry!"

"Na ah, not so fast," said the blond. "She already saw us and threatened to call the police. She got herself involved in this and she'll pay for it. That will all be your fault Puckerman."

The smaller brunet tightened his hold against Puck when he tried to release himself, "No! Don't you dare!"

"Too late for that." The taller brunet lunged for Rachel again, ending up face planted on the floor when she ducked.

"You're not leaving me no choice. I already warned you," said Rachel and with that, she swung towards the taller brunet who got up and jumped to tackle her. There was a loud crack when her small fist connected to his nose.

"You bitch!" He blew his nose and wiped the blood angrily. The blond came up behind her and put her in a headlock.

"Feisty. I like girls who put a fight, you—!" He howled in pain as she bit his arm hard and stomped on his foot. She turned on her heel and gave him a right hook. He fell in the ground clutching his face.

"What are you doing Puckerman? Waiting for me to rescue you?" She went back throwing her fist and kicking when the two got back and attacked her.

Puck was stunned to silence and is in awe as he watched the smaller girl fend for herself. He doesn't know she can do that, well he already knew that she can throw a punch. A broken nose is a reminder of him when she first hit him behind the bleachers.

Sensing that the hold of him loosened, he head butted the one behind him and threw his own punches. It was like that for a while, Rachel and Puck had been back to back, as they protected each other while defending their selves. It only stopped when the three hooligans end up unconscious on the ground.

"Nice Berry, you're badass," said Puck. He has a split lip, a black eye, and a bleeding nose.

Rachel shrugged, "I don't believe in violence but they left me no choice." She hissed as she touched her split lip. Her knuckles are bruised and already numb. _Shit! Quinn will kill me._

"Are you okay?" Rachel nodded. "Look, I know that we didn't start off in good terms so I'm sorry bout that and thanks." He scratched the back of his head and actually smiled at her, "Thank you for helping and I can't believe that I'm going to say this but, you're actually hot. Just loose those argyles and you'll be fine."

"Ha ha, you're not too bad yourself Puckerman. As lovely as this meeting is, I have to go. Will you be okay?"

"Me? Of course I will be. This is nothing." He flexed his arm and smirked.

Rachel chuckled. "Well, I'm off then."

Puck watched as the tiny diva walk away. _Damn, she's hot._

"Berry, wait!" Rachel looked over her shoulder. "Thanks, I mean it."

Rachel nodded, "I know."

**XXX**

Quinn ran inside the cabin and headed towards her assigned room. It was already dinner and the last time she talked to Rachel is that morning.

She is now convinced that their coach is trying to kill them. They spent the whole day outside and only five minute break every after routine. She missed her brunette and after not seeing each other for two weeks, she is having a withdrawal. Santana almost slapped her when she snapped at her that afternoon.

She took her phone inside her bag and saw she had several missed calls and text messages, all from Rachel. She hit the number 1 button for speed dial and waited for the other person to answer. After five rings, she hung up and dialed again. After three more tries without answer, she left a voice mail and started to worry.

She noticed that Rachel left her a voicemail. She frowned as she heard her girlfriend's sad voice making her sadder too.

"I missed you too. I love you too Rach…"she whispered.

"What's wrong Quinn?" asked Brittany as she entered their room, Santana is not far from behind.

Quinn is still looking at her phone and chewing on her lower lip. "Rae is not answering his phone. What if something happened to him?"

"Ay Dios Q! He is probably having dinner. Look at the time. And speaking of time, I'm hungry. Let's go Britts. "

"S is right Q. Sometimes when I eat, I forgot that I have to do other things. Maybe Rae is lost."

"I don't know, but he isn't like this. He always made sure that he has his phone within reach."

Santana stood from the bed and made way to the door. "Whatevs Q, worry all you want. Or maybe he is just busy fooling around, you don't know…"

"Fuck off Satan, he wouldn't do that to me. He loves me, you're just jealous."

Santana scoffed, "Say what you want Q."

"San…"

"Let's go Britts. I wanna have my eats on. Leave the grumpy old woman with her hubby."

"I'm not old!" Quinn threw a pillow towards the Latina but the girl is already gone.

"Bye Q. Sorry about S."

"It's okay Britt. I'll call him later after dinner and a shower. I really need that."

**XXX**

It was already 11pm when her phone rang. Quinn sprang up her bed and pressed the answer button.

"_Quinn?"_

"Rae? Why didn't you answer my calls?" She laid back and pressed the piece closer to her ear.

"_I'm sorry about that. My dads wanted to go out for dinner and I forgot to bring my phone. We just got back. Are you already sleeping? I'm so sorry if I bothered you."_

Quinn snuggled closer to her pillow. "I'm not sorry and I'm still awake. I'm waiting for your call. I got worried when you won't answer my calls."

"_I'm really sorry baby. It won't happen again. How's cheer camp? I missed you so much."_

"I missed you too baby. Practice is as usual. Sue is trying to kill us again." She heard grumbling from the end of the line that made her she smile. Rachel wasn't a very big fan of their coach. "It's okay though, it pays off in the end."

Quinn grumbled when she heard gagging beside her. She took her pillow and threw it in the Latina's face. "Shut up Santana. Get out and find Brittany."

"Suck it up Q. You two are like old lovey dovey couples. I wanted to puke every time I hear you two."

"_Get that stick out of your ass S and maybe you'll find the right one for you too." _Quinn chuckled.

"What's that?"

"Nothing. Go."

"Watch it Q. This is my room too." Santana closed the door a little louder that the frame shook. Quinn rolled her eyes and got comfortable again.

"What happened?"

"Santana being Santana. Anyway, what did you do today?"

"_Nothing much. I kept thinking about you and I can't do anything. Geez, I'm doomed."_

Quinn smiled. "I kept thinking about you too baby. I can't wait to see you again. Three more days Rae."

"_Yeah, three more days."_

Quinn yawned and blushed when Rae laughed. _"Go to sleep sweetie, I'll call you tomorrow. I love you."_

Quinn pouted, "I don't want to but I feel my eyes are getting heavy. I love you too baby. Goodnight. Bye."

"Sweet dreams baby. Bye."

**XXX**

"Finally!"

Someone yelled from the back of the bus. After three hours of long drive in an asphalt road, the cheerios came to a stop in the school. This was the last day of the cheer camp and before they left for the bus, their coach made them do hundred suicides. Groaning and stretching their pained muscles, one by one, the girls left the bus and went straight to the locker room. A good warm shower will help their sore body.

Quinn is staggering behind with her duffel bag on right shoulder but still with poise. She doesn't want to give their coach any ideas that she isn't capable of being the team's captain. Santana and Brittany is already inside, probably enjoying the last stall together.

She went to her locker and prepared her things. She is not in a hurry; some of the girl's already left choosing to take shower in the comfort of their own homes. She also can do that but she really missed her boyfriend/girlfriend and decided to surprise them. She looked at the clock and it was almost sundown, Rachel will turn soon. Keeping that thought, she felt longing for the girl. She has to wait another day for her to see her girl.

"Hey Q," said the Latina with the tall bubbly blonde beside her, both already in their street clothes.

"S, B, all ready done?"

"Yup!" The taller blonde clapped.

"So, move your fat ass off that seat. Well be going." Santana smirked when the smaller blonde gave her an evil eye.

"Shut your mouth Lopez. I'm not in the mood."

She took her things and left towards the shower near the back of the room. She heard Brittany chastising the brunette and she chuckled when she heard the Latina begged the other girl for forgiveness. She went to the second to the last stall knowing her two friends just occupied the last stall and not wanting to come across with something she doesn't want to find.

The door was shut and it was eerily quiet. She would have been scared in a time like this but since she specifically chose to shower last every time, she got used to it.

Quinn turned the hot water, stood underneath of it, already naked. She remembered what her brunette friend told her and looked behind her. _I don't have a big ass_.

She was taking her time washing her hair when she heard creaking from the distance. She tensed and turned off the water. She listened for that sound again but after a few seconds of nothing, she went back to washing.

Her scream muffled with a big hand that covered her mouth and arm around her waist. "Shh, shh, it's okay. It's me Quinn…" She relaxed and felt the strong arm around her loosened. She quickly spun on her heel and hit the offender on the chest.

"What the hell Rae?! You scared me to death!" After hitting him twice, she then jumped on his arms. Rae wrapped his arms around her naked form; the water is still running and soaking them both.

"I'm sorry. I was trying to surprise you but I guess I got a little overboard."

Quinn moaned in response as she enjoyed his skin sliding against hers. She pulled away slightly and smirked. Her boyfriend had nothing on and ready for her. "You really missed me Rae?" The brunet moaned loudly as small pale hands grabbed his dick, "You feel so good baby. I missed you so much. Three weeks is a long time." Quinn tugged his dick up and down until she felt his warm cum leaked from its head and coated her hand.

"I missed you too baby. Mmm…I love your hands Quinn…" Rae bucked his hips against her hand. She pumped faster until she felt him tremble and stopped. "Fuck! Why did you stop? I'm so close." Rae breathed through open mouth and panted heavily.

"Just wait baby. We'll get into that." At that, she dropped on her knees and took his length inside her mouth.

"Yes!" Rae grabbed the back of her head and arched his back. "God, Quinn…Fucking love your mouth. I missed your mouth baby." With one hand grabbing the sidewall, he thrusts against the blonde's face. Quinn took his length as far as she can and bobbed. She wrapped her hand around his dick that her mouth can't take. "Quinn, so good. I'm gonna cum, baby!" Quinn bobbed faster and deeper. Rae felt the back of her throat every time he thrusts. She grabbed his ass and hummed, sending him over the edge. "Quinn!" Ropes of warm cum exploded down her throat. Quinn swallowed them all and licked her lips. Rae panted heavily and leaned on the wall, spent. He watched as she swallowed everything that he gave her. "Shit, that was so good baby. Thank you."

Quinn stood and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're welcome. I missed doing that too and especially I missed your taste." She crushed their lips together and bit his lower lip. She sucked and nibbled on his abuse lips and tongue. She grinds her pussy against the obvious hardness that is setting against her.

Rae came up for air and pushed her away. "Same here, but first…" He kneeled in front of her center and inhaled deeply. "So good." He took her left leg and hooked over his shoulder. Quinn moaned loudly, anticipating what will come next. She braced herself on the wall and one hand grabbed the back of his neck.

"Please Rae…" The brunet met her pussy in a hard lip locked and sucked hard. "Rae!" She arched her back and pushed her crotch further against his warm mouth. Rae took a broad lick from her entrance until he reached her clit. He flicked and sucked it until it came out from its hood. He smirked and bit. "Fuck!" Quinn held on to his head with both hands. She leaned back against the now already cold wall. With two fingers, he pushed inside her without warning. "Ah! Baby!" Quinn bucked her hips against his thrusts while he sucks on her clit. "Yes! Yes! I'm cumming!" Rae pulled out and replaced his fingers with his tongue. He rolled and pinched her clit until she came with a scream, "Rae!" She squirted all over his face and mouth. He looked up, their eyes met and then he swallowed. Quinn trembled and shivered again from that scene. Her knees almost gave out when he stood and kissed her, still tasting herself on his mouth.

They just stood there kissing and feeling each other's skin as the water washed them out of sweat and the smell of their sex. Rae ran both his hands up and down her sides. She giggled every time he brushes the spot that tickled her. The brunet caressed her ass and squeezed with every pass of his hands. He pressed gently on her lower back where their mark is.

"Rachel, I love you."

"I love you too Quinn."

He cupped her pussy and groaned at how wet the blonde is. Quinn squirmed under his ministrations. Two of his smooth fingers played with her folds and wetness. She reached behind her and turned off the shower. The water is getting colder now.

"I need you baby." She nuzzled her face against the crook of his neck while rolling her hips in time with his hand. She spread her legs further to give him more access to her treasure chest.

"Condom?" He bit on her shoulder as she bit his neck and tugged on his dick without letting go.

"Not today. I want you to fuck me raw."

"Hmm, shit Q. If you don't stop talking like that I don't know how long I can stop myself ravishing you."

"Then don't," she husked on his ear and bit his ear lobe.

Rae growled, "Oh, I won't." He pushed her against the wall and lifted her. She instantly wrapped her legs around his waist. She groaned loudly as she felt the tip of his dick brushed her opening. Her moans echoed around the room. "Ready?" Quinn nodded and grabbed on his shoulders. Rae lifted her and lined himself. He lowered her and both moaned as the blonde took all his length slowly. "How come you are still this tight?" He pushed and got deeper inside her.

"MM…Ah! I-I don't know but you love i-it!" She clung to him as he thrusts in and out of her, faster and deeper.

"You bet I do!" He unwound her legs from his waist and hooked it over his shoulders. "Fuck! Q!" His thrusts piston as he watched his dick go in and out of her girl. He thanked every god or whomever out there that made her girl this flexible.

Quinn had her eyes close and her nails digging Rae's shoulder. Her mouth opened and gasped for air. Rae reached further deeper inside her in this angle and she loves it very much. She can feel him all the way to her cervix. "Baby! More! Fuck me more!"

"Hold on the handles baby," He said in between his thrusts. His grip is slipping and he doesn't want to drop her in the brink of their orgasm. Quinn held on to the top of the wall tightly as Rae adjusted himself. Without much more talking, he fucked her again and again to their hearts content. Quinn's and Rae's mixed moans and screams surrounded them. Quinn slides up and down against the wall after every hard thrusts of him.

"Not yet! Not yet! Right there!" Rae crushed their lips together. He felt the stirring in his stomach and the quivering of her pussy. Sensing the girl's orgasm approaching, he reached down and pinched her clit. "Ah! Rachel! Rae!" Quinn broke down and squirted for the second time. Rae thrusts in two more times before releasing his load inside her. "Baby! Quinn!"

They both wrapped their arms around each other as the brunet pulled away from the wall and sat on the tiled floor with Quinn straddling him. Quinn rolled her hips a few times getting comfortable on top of him as he is still buried inside her.

Rae chuckled, "I can't believe we just did that."

"What?"

"After we talked about using protection every time we make love, we still get through without it."

Quinn pecked him in the lips and smiled. He saw a slight tinge of pink crossing her face, from the embarrassment of just from the exertion he didn't know. "I know but I really wanted to feel you, have you like that. I've gone three weeks without you."

"Yeah, same here baby. My hands doesn't work for me anymore. You are the only one that can satisfy me now baby."

Quinn smirked and raised her eyebrow. "Good because I am the same for you."

Rae smiled and grabbed her cheeks with both hands. He then left pecks and small kisses all over her face making her laugh. He caressed the side of her face and stared hard on her hazel orbs. "I love you Quinn. So much."

Quinn blushed at the intensity of those darkbrown orbs. She kissed him, "And I love you too Rach. So so much."

Rae nuzzled her face against her, sharing nips and kisses. Quinn pulled away but wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're not going anywhere for the rest of the summer right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Brittany said that Lord Tubbington's friend? Mrs. Flickerpumps?" The brunet nodded, recognizing the name. "She is one of the cat families that perform in a carnival. They had a show here in Ohio, in Toledo actually. I think they will be there until next week. So, you're ready for it?"

"If you are then I am in."

Quinn bit her lip, nodded and smiled. She kissed him again and pulled away barely. "Then, we are going on a trip," she said against his lips.

"I can't wait," he whispered and caught her lips in a lip lock.


End file.
